<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ever After by acciocrazychick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948968">Happy Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick'>acciocrazychick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin &amp; Nymphadora Tonks Live, Remus Lupin Lives, Teddy grows up with his parents, everybody is happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lupin family goes to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa Lupin. Pure fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is obviously Remus &amp; Tonks live and both Lyall and Hope are still alive. Also, I mention Remus' CPTSD which stands for Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is when you endure enduring traumatic events such as monthly transformations. It's normally lumped together with your standard PTSD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus, darling,” Hope cries, seeing the family walking from the apparition point. She then called into the house, “Lyall, they are here. Come down here.” </p>
<p>“Hope, love. As soon as you called our son's name, I knew they were here,” Lyall chuckles, walking towards the back door and laying a kiss on his wife’s cheek. “What did you make for our lovely dinner?” </p>
<p>“Sunday Roast. After all, it is Sunday and we had that beef roast in the fridge,” Hope answers, shrugging her shoulders. “Why don’t you go set the table? I already see Teddy running towards us.” </p>
<p>“Grandma!  Grandma!” the brown-eyed, three-year-old cries, running with his arms out. </p>
<p>“Teddy, darling,” Hope exclaims, bending down to the three-year-olds level and wrapping her arms around him. “How has my teddy bear been? Have you been a good boy for your mum and dad?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been a good, big boy,” Teddy answers pointing to his chest, obviously proud of himself. “I help with my little sister.” </p>
<p>“Don’t let him fool you, Hope. He’s been a mischievous marauder. Our own little Remus recently.” Tonks corrects handing her namesake to her grandmother's arms. Before Hope can ask how their youngest child has been, Tonks answers her wordless questions “She’s been an angel.” </p>
<p>“Only cries when she’s hungry or needs her nappy changed.” Remus pipes in wrapping his arms around his wife. Looking towards the table he asks “ Need help Dad?” </p>
<p>Lyall nods glad to have help. He had never been good at this kind of stuff. As Teddy runs around the table with his arms out like an airplane. </p>
<p>“How have you been, Tonks?” Hope asks, wanting to know how everyone is. She and Lyall had not seen the Tonks-Lupin family in almost three weeks. “How is work?” </p>
<p>“I am sorry we have not been able to visit. With my added workload and the school year starting again. It’s been a rough last few weeks.” Tonks begins hoping that her mother-in-law will understand. “Now with Remus being head of Gryffindor. Plus with the move to Hogsmeade. It’s been a bit hectic.” </p>
<p>“Dear, it’s understandable.” Hope answers cooing at her granddaughter in her arms. “I just want you and Remus to take time to yourself. Andromeda is taking care of them while you and Remus are gone?” </p>
<p>“Yes, if you were not so far away. We would ask you.” Tonks replies slightly embarrassed that she had not even thought of asking Hope to watch Teddy and the baby at all recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I also understand why.” Hope smiles “ once Teddy &amp; Hope are a little older, they can spend the night here, if that’s alright with you and Remus. So you can have a night off. Maybe go on a date night. Or just relax around the house. I know how hard it is for you to be separated from the children. I went through that with a Remus.”</p>
<p>“It is hard but it gets easier every time I come to pick them up at Mum’s. Of course, it’s just finding a day where Remus and I have a day off.” Tonks chuckles them sighs “ recently it’s been when I have the day off, Remus doesn’t. Vice versa. Anytime he is not teaching, he is consulting with the Werewolf Liason office. They have made so many strides in werewolf rights. Really the Magical Creatures Department has been turned upside down. For good of course.”</p>
<p>“ I’m glad Remus had found his calling. I always knew one day he would find it. That includes his wife and family. How is he, if you don’t mind me asking?” </p>
<p>“He is still going to therapy. As am I. We sometimes pop in on each other's session. Mostly at the request of our therapists. However, we are both making strides. Sometimes it can be small strides. Sometimes we take steps back but I think it’s going well.” Tonks admits. She and Remus had discussed this last night. About how he thought he was doing well. That most of his topics that they discussed in his therapy sessions were topics of his CPTSD and his anxiety. Tonks admitted that her discussions with her therapist were her PTSD and how she jumps into things without thinking them through which causes some issues at work still to this day. Her husband is also brought up a lot, mostly her fears. </p>
<p>“I am glad you both are doing well. The first &amp; second step is admitting there’s a problem, then attempting to get help.” Hope adds “Lyall &amp; I went to couples therapy for a while. After Remus went to Hogwarts. It really helped our relationship as a whole.” </p>
<p>“Did Remus ever find out?” Tonks asks hoping that Remus did not know and this would help ease his embarrassment about going to see a therapist healer. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. If he did, he didn’t say anything.” Hope shrugs her shoulders. “Has she eaten?” </p>
<p>“Yes, she ate before we left.” Hope transfers her granddaughter to the bassinet in the sitting room. “She should sleep through dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope nods smiling down at baby Hope. Then at Teddy playing with his father on the floor. They had Remus’ old muggle train set her parents had gotten him for his fifth birthday. Remus had magicked it to chug around Teddy, as Teddy laughed and his hair seemed to turn all the colors of the rainbow. </p>
<p> She had never imagined that Remus would have any of this. Not that she did not want this for her son. Of course, she did. Hope did not think with his condition that he could ever have a normal life. However, the magical community was making strides in being more accepting of those different from them. He had a beautiful wife who matched him in every way possible. A beautiful family. Boy was she wrong. She was glad to have been proven wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>